


Hurts to Hate You

by maya_talbot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Tubbo fight, clingy duo, clingy duo angst, december 27th, post-exile tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_talbot/pseuds/maya_talbot
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo meet face to face after a long time and shout at each other.Based on their interaction on December 27th if people hadn't kept interrupting their speeches.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Hurts to Hate You

Even when he speaks with Technoblade, Tommy’s mind focuses on Tubbo. The thought of his ex-best friend plagues the back of his mind in dreams and nightmares. It’s all he can think about. However, it always comes to an uncomfortable halt once he remembers the cold, harsh truth - Tubbo doesn’t feel the same about him. Tubbo doesn’t give a shit. He exiled him. Left him to die in a faraway land. That’s what Technoblade says, and he’s trustworthy. Despite their past, Tommy relies on Techno. He would never hurt him.

“Tommy? Tommy, you’ve zoned out,” the faint sound of Techno’s voice snaps him from a never ending train of thought. He jolts upwards and whips his head around to look at Techno. The older man quietly sharpens his pickaxe, paying attention to Connor - the man they’ve taken hostage.

“Sorry.” Tommy shakes his head and takes a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. Everything feels dull to him these days. He exhales and sits on the grass, fidgeting with the stem of a golden apple. He hears Connor struggling in the background, but couldn’t care less. All he wants to see is Tubbo, so he can hug him and feel his presence and hear his voice and- and shout at him, tell him how much he hurt him. “It’s all very confusing in me head,” he says in a joking tone and lies back on the grass to look at the cloudy sky. For a moment, they don’t need to have their shields up. No one is around. Only Ranboo stares at them from a distance, but that man has no object permanence. Once he looks away, Tommy and Techno cease to exist in his memory.

His second of solitude is interrupted by the sound of familiar footsteps approaching them. For the life of him, he cannot remember who they belong to, so he quickly sits up and takes a swift glance around him. His gaze stops when his eyes meet the last person he’d ever think to see.

“Tubbo?” Tommy gapes in disbelief. It takes him less than a second to stand up and brush off the dirt from his clothes, approaching the president in a few careful steps. “It’s-”

“You’re alive?!” Tubbo’s eyes are as wide as saucers, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just freezes in place and stares. 

When the initial shock disappears, the two ex-friends don’t know how to act. Neither of them wants to come any closer, or make any affectionate moves. Techno pulls an awkward face and pretends he isn’t there, knowing this wasn’t his conversation to meddle in. All he does is whisper a ‘yikes’ under his breath and keep sharpening what’s left of his tools.

“Why are you with Technoblade?” Tubbo asks sharply, the tone of his words making Tommy flinch. 

“Why did you exile me?” The younger starts. Tubbo has no reply. Tommy’s breathing intensifies and he tries not to hyperventilate. It’s hard not to start crying, but he holds it back. “You exiled me from the country we built together, you left me to rot in the middle of nowhere, you- you never visited me-”

“I visited you twice.” Tubbo defends himself.

“Stop fucking lying to my face, I don’t want to hear it!” Tommy grabs his sword on impulse and swings at Tubbo, who barely has the time to jump back and dodge the hit. It scrapes the side of his face, a few drops of blood rolling down his cheek from the wound. A part of Tommy’s brain tells him to drop the sword, but he stays on guard. Fire blazes in his heart, but only sadness swims in the blueness of his eyes. “You didn’t come to my party-”

“You never invited me!” Tubbo interrupts, crying out as he wipes the blood of his face. “Tommy, I didn’t want any of this to happen, you have to believe me.”

“How can I? How can I believe you after all you’ve done to me? You don’t even realize the damage you’ve done. You don’t realize how much you’ve hurt me, and you don’t even fucking care. I teamed with Technoblade because he cares.”

Techno pipes up at the mention of his name. “It’s mostly because of mutual interests, but sure.” He mutters and rolls his eyes at Tommy. He’s never understood how the boy lets his heart consume his thoughts instead of remaining rational, but it isn’t like he particularly cares. He needs Tommy as much as Tommy needs him.  
“I care about you, Tommy.” Tubbo wants to come closer, but is scared of being attacked again. It makes him physically ill to see his best friend hold a weapon in his face. He swallows down the nausea and keeps eye contact, trying his hardest not to break down. “I don’t know how to prove it to you.”

Tommy puts down the sword and lets out a long sigh. He runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head in confusion, shock, a boiling pot of emotions he couldn’t decipher. “You can’t.”

“Let me explain, please listen-”

“Tubbo, I never want to see you again.”

The second those words leave his mouth, Tommy feels completely and utterly alone. He’s fucked up even worse, and now Tubbo will never want to be friends again. Does he even want him to?

He turns away from everyone and lets a single tear roll from his eye. No one was allowed to see it. He feels the hurt and anguish boil his bones until he melts inside and out, every negative emotion he’s ever felt drowning out all rational thought. He hates Tubbo. Tubbo hates him. Everyone hates him. No, Dream doesn’t. He does, maybe. Fuck if he knows anymore.

Perhaps Tommy isn’t dead, but Tubbo is dead to him.

**Author's Note:**

> @tubbomonarchy on twitter
> 
> hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
